


Водопад

by CommanderShally, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: WinterPanther Drabbles [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017





	Водопад

— Очисти свой разум.  
  
Проще сказать, чем сделать. Вода льется сверху, шумит и бьет по макушке и плечам — это даже приятно. Барнс стоит под водопадом, пытаясь сделать то, о чем его попросили, но получается так себе. Чтобы освободиться от мыслей, нужно обрести порядок, а с этим у него заметные сложности. Не то чтобы он не научился существовать в этом локальном хаосе — просто кажется, что Т'Чалла требует от него невозможного.  
  
— Позволь ей вести тебя, — голос Т'Чаллы почти сливается с шумом. Где-то позади по камню стучит одинокая капля, ритм четкий, словно биение сердца. Она отвлекает, заставляет концентрироваться на себе, выбивая из многоголосия Водопада Воинов, назойливо выстукивая в своем собственном темпе, сбивая Барнса с пути.  
  
Он пытается переключиться на водопад и терпит неудачу.  
  
— Ты сопротивляешься, — Т'Чалла звучит совсем рядом, и слова, сказанные им, утекают следом за струями воды — такие же теплые и успокаивающие. — Дай ему вести тебя.  
  
Барнс соглашается, но ненавистна ему мысль, что он может вновь быть ведомым — даже если речь идет о том, чтобы плыть по течению. Он открывает глаза и смотрит на Т'Чаллу — тот стоит напротив, промокший до нитки, и прозрачные нити воды тянутся с его подбородка.  
  
— Что тебя держит? — он спрашивает почти одними губами, Барнс не слышит слов. Слишком много шума вокруг. Слишком вода давит на плечи прибивая к земле.  
  
— Я не могу, — наконец отвечает Барнс. Он не уверен, что произносит это достаточно громко, но Т'Чалла понимающе кивает.  
  
— Я боюсь забыть, — добавляет Барнс, и по коже мелко вспыхивают мурашки. Наверно, он слишком долго стоит под водой. — Я боюсь навредить.  
  
— Тогда, — произносит Т'Чалла и протягивает ему ладонь, — просто слушай…  
  
Барнс следует за ним, не решаясь коснуться его руки, и они выходят под водопад к скале. Блики играют по отполированной веками каменной поверхности, и в этом маленьком уголке мира кажется, что никакая беда не может их настигнуть.  
  
Назойливая капля отныне не тревожит их — ее ритм больше не имеет значения. Тишина ложится поверх белого шума водопада, и отсекает все лишнее. Теперь Барнс слышит только то, как стучит его сердце, как тяжело он дышит, как вода капает с его мокрых волос и одежды — ему так спокойно, как не было никогда… или точно так же, как в ледяном забытьи, которое он так стремится достичь.  
  
— Слушай, — повторяет Т'Чалла и начинает говорить. Он рассказывает какую-то историю, древнюю, как этот водопад, и звук его голоса сливается с шумом воды, поет вместе с камнем за спиной Барнса, словно колыбельная.  
  
Воздух влажный и теплый, камень холодный и скользкий — они стоят на границе между двумя стихиями, и веки сами собой опускаются, мысли растворяются и плывут вслед за словами…

***

Т'Чалла стоит на берегу, возле самой кромки воды, и смотрит на водопад, думает о том, верно ли поступает. Шаги слышатся позади, но он не поворачивается, чтобы узнать, кто там.  
  
— Я его отговорил, — произносит Т'Чалла.  
  
— И надолго этого хватит? — спрашивает Роджерс. Он оказывается слева от Т'Чаллы и, видимо, пытается разглядеть сквозь толщу падающей воды силуэт Барнса.  
  
— Ваш друг слишком долго бегал от самого себя, — Т'Чалла смотрит на Роджерса, словно надеется, что тот не станет вмешиваться и нарушать покой Барнса. — Если не побоится взглянуть к себе в душу, то никто более не сможет им управлять.  
  
У Роджерса во взгляде застывает вопрос. Конечно же он не понимает. Т'Чалла едва не позволяет себе подумать что-то вроде «Американцы совсем разучились жить в мире со своим я», но одергивает себя.  
  
— Вам бы тоже… — заговаривает он и замолкает на полуслове.  
  
— Спасибо, но у меня много незаконченных дел, — Роджерс уходит, напоследок посмотрев на воду.  
  
После большого падения у подножия сильные волны, от них расходятся круги, и в конце концов водная гладь успокаивается и становится прозрачной и гладкой, как зеркало, в котором так легко разглядеть самого себя.  
  
Т'Чалла думает о том, что если в душе одного уже давно лишь мелкая рябь, то у второго — самый настоящий шторм. И неизвестно, какая сила способна усмирить его.


End file.
